


This is Real

by ssatanincarnate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Memories, Post-Crisis, angst with happy ending, based on that supercorp morning gif, earth prime, fiancee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssatanincarnate/pseuds/ssatanincarnate
Summary: Lena steps out in all her glory. How can someone look that good in a towel, kara doesn’t understand.Lena arches an eyebrow with an amused smirk. “After years, I still have that effect on you like that first time we met, huh.”“I uh, um.” Kara doesn’t know what to say. “I don’t understand, Lena. Why are you here?”“What do you mean? I live here”Kara could see Lena coming over her and she fights the  urge to run away from her and run towards her at the same time. So she just stays still.“In my apartment?”“well, it’s not my fault darling.” Kara doesn’t even realize she’d moved her legs until she hit her back against the wall and Lena was slowly leaving little peck of kisses that make Kara’s knees go weak.Lena gives her a kiss on the lips before walking away. “You’re the one who didn’t want to move in with me until we’re married, honey. so...”Ormy version of post-crisis. kara is having a hard time figuring out if this is still just a dream. lena and kara are together. but then theres the dilemma if kara will tell lena the truth or not. i suck at summaries but give it a try
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 431





	1. Another day, Another dream

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i havent really written any fics for a LONG time so pls be good to me. also, i dont proofread so all mistakes are my bad.

_“Kara Danvers, You are the Paragon of Hope.”_

It echoes in her head, reminding her that she’s still there. Alive. Existing. Surviving. but not really living. She scoffs and if she had the energy, she would roll her eyes because that is the farthest thing from the truth right now. 

Kara isn’t feeling very hopeful. Hasn’t felt it for weeks. Maybe months. She doesn’t really know.

Minutes became hours, hours became days. Days became months and months became years. It must have been years. That, she knows. She doesn’t know what’s the point. Time doesn’t exist in where they are just like in the phantom zone. In here, time stood still. Time is what she didn’t have but it was also all she had. It was her enemy and friend. 

Kara didn’t know what time of the day it is. It doesn’t even matter. All she knows it’s another day. She knows another day had passed because another dream had passed. She’s not really sure if it’s accurate but she counted days as she counted her dreams. 

She dreams everyday and everyday, it ends. Everyday, it stops and she’s back to this new reality that everyone’s gone. Everything is gone. Again.

_ “Oh my Rao!!!” Kara screams, basically jumping up and down with happiness as she holds the photo of her sister’s ultrasound “I’m gonna be an aunt!! I’m gonna be an aunt!!” _

_ “You’re gonna be an aunt!” Alex repeats, seeming not believe it herself. “You’re gonna be an aunt, Kara and I’m– I’m gonna be a mom!” _

_ “The best mom!” Kara assures her sister, putting a hand on her belly hoping that the future little danvers with feel her love too. _

_ She hugs her sister so tight she thinks she could break her bones. _

_ “Kara are you okay?” Alex breaks the hug. _

_ Kara opens her mouth, finding the right words to say. “Alex, I–“ Kara stares at her, tears streaming down her face as the sister who was right in front of her slowly fades away. _

Kara wakes up. Another day. Another dream. She should know this by now. She knows this. They always end the same. She’s dream about different things, different people but they always end in Kara not having time to say those three words. 

_”You reassured me that you would never lie to me. That you would never hurt me. All the while, there was not a single honest moment in our friendship”_

_”No, No. That is not true.” Kara tries to reach out to Lena but she knows. She knows how this ends. She had dreamed of this countless of times and it still hurts. It hurts every single time knowing she caused this much pain to Lena, knowing she could never take it back, knowing there’s no way of trying to fix it._

_“I’m not a villain. You shouldn’t have treated me as one”_

_”No, wait. Lena. Please. I lo–“ Kara tries to stops Lena. She calls out her name to tell her the most important thing but it’s no use because like all the other times she replayed this in her head, like all her other dreams, they all fade away. They vanish before Kara could tell them how she feels._

Kara wakes up. Another day another dream. 

_“No, no, no. Kal, No.” Kara Panics as Kal, not her Kal-El but Kal nonetheless, takes his last breath im her arms._

_“What do I do, what do I do?” She looks at the other Paragons seeking for an answer. Begging to tell her everything’s gonna be okay. That this is not happening._

_ “What do I do? What do I do? Panic creeps in, her chest feeling tight knowing maybe nothing will be alright. _

Another day. Another dream. That’s how Kara Danvers counts her days. Sometimes those dreams are happy, sometimes their sad but either way, they end up hurting the same. Either way, Kara has to wake up and they all had to be gone.

It’s beautiful but its also tragic and Kara clings to that. She clings to those dreams to keep her sane. To keep that little light of hope lit. She clings to those dreams in hopes that maybe someday, they’ll pave the way to reality.

So she closes her eyes.

Kara regains consciousnesses and slowly tries to open her eyes which she immediately regret because everything was... white? Everything was so bright. She must be dreaming of the sun then. She feels different like she was sleeping in an actual bed with actual pillows and a person next to her. She thinks she saw a glimpse of Lena smiling at her.

“m’m tired” Kara mumbles out loud without meaning too.

“oh I know, honey. Go back to sleep and rest”

That voice. It sounds so familiar. She could feel someone drawing patterns on her back. She could feel her touch but not in an invading way. It was soft. Safe. And Kara just wants to reach out and hold that person. She gathers the energy to open her eyes again.

And there was Lena Luthor, next to her, giving her the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. “Good morning. Sunshine.” 

Kara returns that smile and barely whispers.” Lena” She wants to stay in this moment. She just wants to stay in this dream and see that smile for a little longer but she’s tired and falls back to sleep once more.

Kara wakes up with a hangover. Well, she thinks it’s a hangover because she swears it’s gonna make her skull crack open. Everything was just too bright and too loud.

She open her eyes and she’s never been confused in her entire life. She’s pretty sure she’d just dreamed of defeating the anti monitor. And she’d dreamed of Lena after that. Her head is aching because she’s also sure she’d dreamed the wold ending. Or did she?

Her train of thought breaks when she hears her phone beside her ring.

“You better say you’re on the way to DEO right now or I swear to fucking god Kara–“

“Alex?” Kara couldn’t believe it. “Oh my god, Alex! It’s you. You’re here!”

“uh okay one, what did you take miss ball of energy?” Alex interrupts, surprised at the sound of happiness in Kara’s voice. “two, no I’m not there. I’m here where you also need to be ten minutes ago. Get your ass here, Kara. I’m hanging up. Bye”

“No, Alex. wait.”

Kara sighs. she’s here right in her loft and everything seems to be normal. A sudden wave of relief flooded thru her. Alex is alright and everyone is still her.

“It was all just a dream.” She smiles.

Kara is still thinking about everything, taking it all in, as she goes into the bathroom to freshen up when something shocks the life out of her.

“aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” She screams

“Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!” Lena mirrors her scream, squinting her eyes, trying to wipe the shampoo away.

“Lena!”

“Kara, why are you shouting?!”

“why are you shouting? and you’re– you’re naked!” Kara reddens, trying not to look at Lena’s naked body.

Lena laughs. An actual genuine laugh and Kara doesn’t know why.

“Oh honey,” Lena smirks, pulling Kara into the shower with her. 

It’s not that Lena’s hands is on her neck or that her naked body is so close and she can’t seem not to look but rao, she’s trying so hard not to. Or that lena’s wet and now she’s wet but this, this right here sends shivers in her spine and makes her face a human tomato of redness.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Lena whispers in her ear and Kara swears she felt her wet lips touch her ear lobe.

“Uh” Kara steps out of the shower, panicking, not knowing what to do because this, this isn’t normal. This isn’t normal at all. 

The next thing she knows, she’s in the living room room pacing back n forth, waiting for lena to come out from the bathroom. 

Lena steps out in all her glory. How can someone look that good in a towel, kara doesn’t understand. 

Lena arches an eyebrow with an amused smirk. “after years, I still have that effect on you like that first time we met, huh.”

“I uh, um.” Kara doesn’t know what to say. “I don’t understand, Lena. Why are you here?”

“What do you mean? I live here” 

Kara could see Lena coming over her and she fights theurge to run away from her and run towards her at the same time. So she just stays still.

“In my apartment?”

“well, it’s not my fault darling.” Kara doesn’t even realize she’d moved until her back was against the wall already and Lena was leaving little peck of kisses that make Kara’s knees weak.

Lena gives her a kiss on the lips before walking away. “You’re the one who didn’t want to move in with me until we’re married, honey.”

Kara’s never been speechless in her life as today. She’s never been more confused. She couldn’t move a single muscle in her body and she’s pretty sure her brain is short circuiting right now because what the hell? 

_OH.MY.RAO_


	2. So please say YES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not really sure how many chapters it would take but i got the plot figured out and my estimate is 10-13. might change tho so hope yall stick around till the end.

_** “This isn’t just right. I mean it’s right. But it’s not right because it’s right.”  ** _

It’s not fair to say that Kara as Supergirl rushed out of her apartment without saying anything a word to Lena who was just in the other room. No, she didn’t fly off because she panicked and didn’t know what to do. It’s more like she thinks she heard a cry for help but turned out to be a false alarm so she just went straight to the DEO instead.

No she totally did not run away from Lena. Or maybe she did.

“You what now?” Alex asks her, confused as to why Kara would want to avoid Lena. “You know what, nevermind. You should have been here. Lex already left. He was late for the awarding ceremony of his noble prize award.”

“Hold on. Lex is here!? And Noble Prize? People think his a good guy? Rao, I’m gonna throw up.”

“What do you mean? we’re talking about Lex Luthor. He’s the best guy.”

Alex’ emphasis on the best guy makes Kara really wanna throw up right now. Just the thought of it and coming from her sister’s mouth, it makes her cringe.

“No he’s not. He’s a psychopathathic lunatic!”

“What? He’s the boss. and he’s you’re number one supporter. Well, besides Lena. What has gotten into you” Alex asks rhetorically before leaving Kara confused in the middle of the DEO.

“Hang– Hang on, did you just say boss?!” And there in the middle of the DEO, Kara sees it.

A LUTHORCORP SUBSIDIARY

“No,No,No. This can’t be”

“Kara.” She hears her name and thank rao for a familiar face. “You must be so confused. I was too but it happened.”

And like a savior, J’onn explained everything, how they’re now all in this new earth together with the others, how he’d restore brainy and Nia’s memories on the way here and was about to do the same with Alex, how they still dont know what things have changed in this earth.

“I– I don’t know what to think J’onn. Or what to do.” She’s not even sure if this is real.

“We’ll take it one step at a time.” J’onn assures her.

The alarm in the DEO alerted them and Kara was ready to fly off wherever the trouble was but not before turning to Alex again.

“Alex.” She says in the softest way anyone could matter. It’s a surprise Alex could even hear it across the room.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Kara fights the tears that are forming in her eyes. She finally got to say it. After all the dreams she had with Alex in it, she never got to and now she did. 

Alex is here and she was able to tell her she loves her. Her sister knows she loves hers.

Taken aback by Kara’s spontaneous show of affection, Alex just smiles. “I love you, too.”

“Go. Her memories will be back when you return.” J’onn assures her once more.

* * *

“Alex did you see it? oh my gosh it was like this gigantic stuffed toy. Look, I know it was a bad guy but please, it was so cute!” Kara gushes about Beebo the moment she steps back at the DEO, momentarily forgetting about their current situation.

*knocks on the door*

“How are my favorite danvers sisters siblings?”

Kara jumps at hearing Lena’s voice. Lena who she was dating apparently, is here, in the DEO.

“Lena.” It comes out more as a sound of relief rather than confusion. “You’re here.”

“Yes, honey.” Lena laughs. “I’m a director here remember?” 

“Director? Wait. Are you my boss too? again?”

“Forgive my sister. She’s a little off today.” Alex saves Kara from the conversation. “Anyways, what’s up, Lena?”

“Just here to tell you we already have a pro-type for that anti-kryptonite nano suit we’ve been making. Ready to be tested. As for you, my dear–“ Lena shifts her gaze to Kara, doing that thing with her brows when she’s teasing her girlfriend. “Don’t forget you’re off the hook for leaving me this morning. I thought we agreed to come to work together and no flying? Oh well, you just have to make it up to me later in our evening date.”

“Laters, Alex.” Lena adds. She gives Kara a quick kiss before rushing back to her office. “Catch you, later, sweetie.”

Alex see her sister speechless. Considering where they left off things before the crisis, she’s pretty sure she’d be too if she were in Kara’s place.

“Okay, now that just got weird.” Alex says.

“Sorry what?”

“You and Lena. I mean okay now i remember everything because of J’onn. But still, I have these memories of both of you dating and it’s weird. I remember you getting super jealous because Lena spent a night in Metropolis with Sam. You were pretty sure they were dating. I remember you getting drunk at game night accidentally revealing how you feel for Lena and denying it the next day. Oh god! I remember walking in on the two of you in the training room doing–“

“okay okay. I get it. That’s enough” Kara stops her sister, mortified of the thought of Alex walking in on them. The mere thought of here and Lena — She waves the thought off. It’s not right. It’s not real. She shouldn’t be thinking about it. Why was she even thinking about?

“And you asked me for help with pro–“ Alex stops herself, contemplating if it’s a good idea to tell Kara. She decides otherwise until they can all figure out what to do next.

“Alex, why is Lena here?”

“Well, she is the director of R&D department. She is a director but technically not your boss since you’re in different DEO departments so”

Kara sighs and takes a seat, feeling the exhaustion creep in. “I have to find J’onn and let him restore her memories.”

Alex takes the seat beside her sister. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? considering you know.”

“It’s the right thing to do. I cant pretend to be the person she’s in love with. I can’t pretend to be in love with my best friend. I can’t again, Alex.”

Not to that she isn’t capable of loving Lena because she does. She loves her best friend so much and Kara knows Lena deserves everything the world has to offer. She deserves someone who didn’t lie to her for years. Someone who’d put her first in all things, before everyone else. Not someone who has the world’s baggage on her shoulders.

“Right” Alex says with a face that Kara couldn’t quite figure out. “She’s gonna hate you. Again.”

“I know. And I cant have her thinking she’s in love with someone she hates too. So I’m gonna ask J’onn to erase her memories of me in this new reality.”

Kara reconciles with this truth.

* * *

It was only a four minute elevator ride but Kara felt like it lasted for hours. She’s nervous and scared. J’onn was on standy and was ready to fly to where she was if she called. She doesn’t bother to ask Lena where they’re going. It wouldn’t matter. After tonight, Lena is gonna forget her memories with this earth prime Kara. She’s gonna remember her, Kara Danvers, the best friend who’d lied to her for years.

“Lena?” Kara blinks, taking in her surroundings. They are in L-Corp’s helipad. Or Luthorcorp rather. There’s flower petals everywhere and a thick kingsized mattress in the middle of it all. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re watching the eclipse. It’s tonight remember? The view is way much nicer here.”

“We’re gonna freeze to death.”

“Honey, I’m always prepared.”

Lena was right. Kara sees the thick comforter just right beside the mattress, along with what seems to be a picnic basket filled with food and wine.

“Come on.” Kara lets Lena lead the way. Her eyes linger to their hands holding together.

They lay down on the mattress, staring at the night sky with hands intertwined as they wait for the Lunar eclipse to happen.

The silence. This feels good, Kara thinks. Silence was never awkward with Lena. It was always comfortable. 

“You didn’t have to do all that with the flowers, you know.”

“You love it.” Lena just smiles as if remembering something.

“I love it.” Kara whispers.

Lena answers by pulling Kara’s hand to her lips and kissing the back of her palm. A lump of air forms in Kara’s throat. She feels warm and fuzzy but at the same time, her heart is racing.

“Lena, I have to tell you something.”

“Kara.” Lena sits up. She doesn’t look at Kara but her hand never leaves her girlfriend’s. “I know you’ve done this before but I want to do it too.”

“Remember the first time we met? It was here.” Lena continues, this time staring in those baby blue eyes she loves so much. “well technically, it was floors below where we are now. Remember what I asked back then?”

“I– I’m not following?”

“I asked who are you exactly. and you said you were Kara Danvers. That day, my life changed. That day, I didn’t know I would meet the most important person in my life. And later that day, came Supergirl. You remember what you said?”

“You’re safe now.” 

“You’re safe now” Lena repeats remembering the day her girlfriend saved her in that helicopter. “And I didn’t know it then, but ever since that day, I have always been safe. Because of you. You came into my life, Kara and changed it. You made everything better. Safer. You made everything beautiful, Kara. You made me feel again. You made me... Lena Luthor, the Luthor I’m proud of being.”

“Le– Lena, what are you doing?” 

“Marry me, Kara?” Lena pulls out a ring, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I know you asked me already and we’re engaged but I still want to ask you and I still want to hear you say it so please. Say Yes?”

And that’s when Kara realizes. The ring on Lena’s finger id an engagement ring, a ring she gave to Lena after popping the question. This Kara, Lena’s version of Kara proposed to her. They were engaged. Are engaged. No, she was supposed to end this tonight. She was supposed to call J’onn and asked him to erase it all. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Kara doesn’t know if it’s the look on Lena’s face or how her lips were trembling, or how fast Kara’s heart is beating right now. She doesn’t know if it’s the weird feeling in her chest and inside her stomach, or her hands trembling. She doesn’t know why but she doesn’t have the strength to say no. She doesn’t have the strength to reject Lena and somehow she does the first thing she’s sure of since waking up this morning.

“Yes. Yes, Lena. A thousand times, yes.” Kara doesn’t understand when tears started to fall from her eyes or how natural it feels kissing Lena with so much passion and emotions. They kiss under the eclipse not even bothering to look up. Because this right here, right now, is everything.

“Fly us home?” Lena breaks their kiss and whispers. And Kara did.

* * *

“Kara I can feel you staring at me. It’s 3 am.” Lena says, without opening her eyes.

“I– I just wanna stay awake as long as possible.”

“Why?”

“Just in case this is a dream. I just want it to last longer.”

Lena smiles. She holds Kara’s hands and settles it on her face. “You feel me? You feel this? This is not a dream, okay? It’s reality. This is real. I’m real.”

Kara forces her eyes to close. She ignores the nagging voice in her head to call J’onn and tell Lena the truth. She ignores the torturing guilt she feels. One day, she thinks. She’s allowed to have this one beautiful day and tomorrow, she’ll fix it. She’ll let this beautiful day go. She promises herself she will.

“I love you, Lena.” It’s barely a whisper, scared that she’ll wake up again not being able to say it. That this is just one of her countless dreams. But she said it. Kara said it. And that’s how she knows it’s true. This is real.

“I love you too, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned i dont proofread so my bad for all the mistakes. and maybe i havent watched coie yet so you know and also, would love to read what you think xx


	3. Everything went Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lena pov for yall. btw im trying to update more than once in a week but seems like all i could afford right now is once a week. as soon as i have my sched in order might be able to do that tho. n e ways, hope you stay tuned for more chapters bc boi im telling yall its not all as it seems. theres supposed to be fluff in the present day here but chapter kinda seems long ill post it in the one!

Death.

It’s inevitable but it’s something Lena doesn’t run away from. She has put herself in certain situations, both willingly and unwillingly, where she had a brush with death. In the face of death, Lena doesn’t falter because somehow, someway, her life is always spared. 

Lena Luthor wasn’t afraid of death. She never was. Not until now.

She sees it coming. They all do. How it’s possible to see you end in a screen, Lena doesn’t know. But she does. Seeing the antimatter wave wipe away the existence of earth, she knows what’s gonna happen next. She knows in just a few minutes, her and the people she had helped saved are gonna cease to exist.

Lena turns her back to the people, deciding that if this is the end, she needs to tell them. They deserve the truth even if it hurts. This she understands. Looking around her surroundings, she realizes everyone was looking at the screens as well. Now, not everyone was a genius. No, they weren’t as smart as Lena but everyone had common sense. They know.

Lena doesn’t know what she expected. What would you really expect in a situation like this though? She thought there would be chaos, people running around screaming for help.

But no. It’s everything but that.

It’s so quiet. A deafening and heavy silence filled the whole tower. Lena sees people pulling their families into a corner, probably saying their good byes. She sees strangers waiting it out together, trying to console each other that they’re not alone. 

Lena’s heart aches for the children hanging on to their mothers, silently whimpering, too innocent to understand what’s happening but sensing whatever it is, it’s scary.

“Lena” Alex whispers. She doesn’t let Lena respond. She pulls her into her arms and Lena balks at the embrace for a few seconds. She sighs and welcomes Alex’s comforting hug.

Alex breaks the hug but didn’t let go of Lena’s hand. She pulls the Luthor to a corner where Nia, Brainy and Kelly are all sitting.

Lena doesn’t speak but takes a seat beside Alex on the floor. She hugged her legs tight to her chest.

They say the moment you know you’re about to die, you see your whole life right infront of your eyes. 

Lena thinks how absurd this is because it’s not true. She knows she’s about to die. She knows what’s coming. But all she sees is Kara.

All she could think about is how Kara entered her office with Clark that day.

“and who are you exactly?” 

She didn’t know then how important Kara would be and how her bestfriend would change everything.

_Kara Danvers believes in you._

_You are not your mother_

_Now you’ll always have someone who’ll stand up for you._

_I’ll always be your friend. And I will always protect you. I promise._

_Climb, Lena. Climb!_

_It’s a Danvers family tradition._

_Do you know what it’s like to walk into a room and your skin feels like it's going to be seared right off your bones? or like nails are running through your blood? that’s what Kryptonite feels like._

_What’s your real name?_

_That’s not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family._

_Take me! Take me instead, please._

_We dont have a friendship, Supergirl._

_You are one of the strongest women I know. Why aren’t you fighting?_

_ You’re right.  Excuse me? You’re right. If you hadn’t made Harun-el, James wouldn’t be alive. You saved him in a way I couldn’t. I do see red, sometimes. And it’s not an ego thing or allegiance or anything like that. I feel the weight on my shoulders. And since superman left and Lex has been free, It feels a lot heavier. If my enemies are strengthened, if I’m weakened in the slightest bit, I could lose. And I just can’t– I can’t lose. I’m sorry, Lena. _

_You know Alex was here. You haven’t been around. Supergirl has been there for me but my best friend hasn’t._

_No, no, no. You are not weak. You are a brilliant, kind hearted beautiful soul._

_You’re with me right?_

_Always._

_but you still loved kara. i just kept thinking if I could just be kara then I could keep you. I was selfish and scared and i didnt want to lose you so I kept pretending and i never stopped._

_Are you– Are you gonna try to kill me?_

_Lena_

Lena doesn’t see her life flash before her eyes but she sees every inch of memories Kara and her made. The good and the bad. All the laughters and all the tears. The joy and the heartaches.

She sees it now. Kara was there. Supergirl was there. She has always been right there through the ups and downs whether as Kara or Supergirl. They were friends and then they weren’t. They fought. They made up. But through it all, Kara stayed. 

Guilt rush through Lena. The pain in Kara’s eyes when she trapped her in the fortress, the pain in Kara’s voice when she asked her if she was going to kill her, the surrender in Kara when she thought Kryptonite canons were about to be blasted towards her by Lena. If Lena could take it all back, she would. Lena’s mad at herself for not realizing it sooner. Lena was mad. Lena was angry. But now she’s just hurt and scared and the only one who could make it all better is...

“Alex” The crack in Lena’s voice was very evident. She doesn’t even fight the tears that are escaping her eyes. “She– She’s not here.”

“I know.” Alex squeezes Lena’s hand. An unspoken understanding passing between them.

Lena hates herself for not having time, for not having enough time to forgive Kara. To realize that no, it wasn’t a lie. What Lena and Kara had, they were all real. She hates the universe for taking away the time to make it up to Kara, for not having the time to tell Kara that she never intended to release those kryptonite canons. 

“Alex, I never– I didn’t mean to–“

“She knows.”

She closes her eyes and she could hear the screams of people. It’s coming. She knows it. She unconsciously presses her wrist where Supergirl’s watch used to be. 

_Kara._

If she could only have Kara in her arms one last time, she’ll never let her best friend go. She wishes it’s not yet too late. She prays to the universe and every god in existence out there that she still has the chance. She asks for Kara’s life to be spared. If they were all to go, just please keep Kara safe, she thinks. 

She shuts her eyes even tighter. In the face of death, this is the time where Kara usually appears, when Supergirl saves her. But Lena knows she’s not coming. She doesn’t even know if Kara’s even alive right now. She doesn’t dare to open her eyes and hangs on to her undying memories of her best friend.

**_You can say what you want to say and the people that love you will still love you_ **

Everything went black.

* * *

A nightmare. A fucking nightmare is what Lena woke up from. A nightmare quickly forgotten as soon as she sees her beautiful fiancée right next to her.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this based on that supercorp morning in bed gif i saw in my timeline going around. please lemme know what u think xx


End file.
